White Horse
by XxMeggyxX
Summary: Flora can't take it any longer. Krystal is tearing her and Helia apart and all Flora wants is Helia and his white horse to come around?Can Helia make Flora realise him and Krystal was only in her head all will they forever be tore apart. Flora knows she isn't a princess ,but can Helia make her know that life is a fairy tale and there can be a happily ever after?


**This is a song fiction about Helia and Flora when Krystal comes into their romance ,so Flora thinks they are dating blah blah blah.**

Flora's P.O.V

I am so confused. I love him ,but he felt for another,my heart was broken and not even Layla could comfort me nor my own sister-Miele. Honestly,I will never know how it happened Helia introduced Krystal as a friend,nothing more. One second you are defeating the trix,the next the love of your life slipped away from you. It was too late now for him to come around.

All I needed was to get my mind of him. I know!I will go for a walk in the beautiful nature. As I stepped outside,the wind's breath blew on my face and my hair danced around me-this was why I loved nature. Nature it is almost alive.

I didn't know where to go on my stroll ,but my legs took me to a nearby lake though it was where you know who was with a certain pink haired demon.

Staring deeply at the both of them,I could see the passion in Helia'a eyes. The PASSION which used to be mine. I noticed them,they were hugging and sharing secrets. Krystal was giggling like I used to.I needed to go ,when I began to walk away in the corner of my eye, I saw Helia running. Helia approached me and twirled me round.

"Do you love me?"Helia whispered softly.

"I do,"I replied simply.

"Give me a second chance then. Flora,the romance which you think me and Krytal have was never there. Please!"He begged.

I gazed at him,his beautiful eyes was tearing up on me. His flawless face crinkled up ,then that face if an angel comes out. That face...Helia'a eyes widened,his features softened and his hair gently flowed in the wind.

Could I deny that I felt nothing for him since Krystal came into the picture?All this time I was pacing up and down by a large oak tree,I believed him. I could see it!Helia was being truthful ,but what was that when they were hugging before? Why do I feel that Krystal and Helia feel strongly for each other?

"No!I can't trust you anymore,I just saw you hugging Krystal. Helia, I am doubting your feelings for me. I am sorry ,but I don't want to look at you ever again,"I firmly told him.

Since that exact moment,my days seemed longer and when the boys came from Red Fountain all I could do was look out my window. Helia never came to Alfea after what happened ,but I walked by Red Fountain sometimes and saw him ,yet he ignored me. My world was broken after what I said,I seemed more distant from my friends lately ,but that what happens when you lose your love. I will never know why I did what I did.

How stupid was I?I should of known he was telling the truth!He wasn't with Krystal!Look what my mistake lead to!

Now I realised,I am a fairy not a princess like Stella. Stella has all her dreams ,but I understand now this isn't a fairytale. No happily ever after will happen ,but maybe one day I could find somebody who could sweep me off my feet. There is plenty of other guys,right?I know now that this isn't Lymphea where I was the town's sweetheart,it is Magix. Helia may of crushed all my dreams of the perfect life,but at least I have great friends,right?

A small tear then escaped my eye. He really let me down,now it is too late for him and the white horse like in fairytales to come around. His white horse has left for Krystal ,Layla told me that Krystal and Heila began dating,she saw them hugging each other and over heard a conversation about Helia needed comfort and Krystal would give him comfort ,but do I care?I am big girl now!I knew it would happen eventually. I guess I was silly...

Flora come on get real. All I had to do was to keep repeating that. I am not the 16 year old girl,the girl who Helia fell in love with. Seriously,I have grown up and I am not naïve anymore. It is hard to move on ,but I can do it,I know I can. Helia is somebody I will remember forever ,because of his eyes. They could make a girl melt. ANY girl melt ,so did I really have a chance with somebody like that-perfect.

My confession is he was my first love. When you have your first love,you don't know how to love correctly yet. I was confused as to what to do,that was my problem. Nobody ever understands love right. I thought I had the hang of it we were together 4 years ,but now everything collapsed.

Relationships never end out right,especially when the lovers fight. I don't know why we fought to have the upper hand. I would of handed it you on a platter,if we were a couple again. Helia is somebody who you can't forget for his smile. Krystal is a lucky girl. She is great girl for him 't she?

All the dreams I had,they were dreams of romance. Our romance. They were all for you and me. My biggest dream was to get my happy ending ,but now I know...

That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale.I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet. Since when was I Bloom?The princess getting her ending she dreams of. I never was. I know that am no longer the dreamer I was back in Lynphea. I am in Magix a big place,with lots of girls all great for Helia.

One day I am in the city,sipping from my coffee having flashbacks of what we went through ,suddenly I see Krystal and Helia smiling at each other. She waves bye to him and I begin to walk away ,when he walks up to me and gets down on one knee,I gaze at you seeing this was always what I wanted.. Helia begins to beg forgiveness.

"I am so sorry Flora,I never loved her. She was the one I turned to for comfort never to love. Anyway when Layla caught us hugging and said we was going out,it really was me explaining that I didn't I how how to win you back. You are my song Flora,my life and do I ever want it to end?No,"Helia explained.

I always wanted this moment I don't know what to say anymore. I know that I am not a princess like Layla. I am not the kind of girl I was known as in Lynphea. This never was a fairytale. I need somebody who won't leave me or lead me to think different  
of where I stand. I need somebody who will assure me that they love me!

Magix is big with better girls for Helia. My last chance is disappearing now. I need to know,is it too late for Heilia and his white horse to come around?I think I still love him. I regret what I did. Everything must be fixed.

"I love you too,"I smiled.

"Then marry me?"Heila proposed.

"Yes. Just know I will never be a princess and they are better girls in Magix than me,"I began

"Who said I want a princess?Who said they are better girls in Magix?I disagree on that,"Helia sealed the day with a kiss.

**The end. I just was in a spur of the moment thing. I am tired at the moment and I am hopeless at commas so excuse them. Thank for reading.** **Review please!**


End file.
